Lava Orb
Lava is a legendary orb that only spawns on Volcanic island . Lava is a sister orb of Frost, but due to frosts big range and stun frames it is highly recommended to use it over Lava. Moves Lava has a total of 5 abilities in its moveset. Lava Spew "Lava that inflicts a stackable burn appears from your hands" '' A wave of fire begins to come out of the users hands and at max level does 55 damage every second, then applies burn. As a starting move its good for surprise attacks but not much else and range of it isn't that big and can be seen coming. If possible teaming up with someone who can stun would make this move viable but apart from that its a decent starting move ''Volcanic Flight "Launches yourself using the power of lava." '' This move creates a blaze of fire particles behind you whilst propelling you forward. A very good movement skill with only a 2 second cool down, good from going place to place and to dodge during battle, in addition to this it is good for dodging attacks that are locked in a certain place as it can be used to fly over them. This move is very similar to frosts freezing flight. Igneous Spikes ''"Creates a magic circle, which spikes of cooled magma protrude from." '' The user creates a large magic circle under their feet before releasing many spikes from the ground. It seems the spikes themselves are not what cause the Damage-Over-Time (DOT) to the enemy but the AOE that is released why they arise. This move is very good to counter orbs that need to get close to use full effect. At max level 14 damage every 2 seconds for aura alone and the spikes do 67 damage and have multiple ticks of damage. ''Lava Creation "Brings upon the power of magma to hurl it in all directions, burning all enemies in range" The user create a giant magic circle under their feet before expelling 3 massive fire rings from their body. as with igneous spikes this move is very good for user that need to get close to their target but it useless at range. With this move the more is charged the more damage it does. At max level each blast does 73 - 112 with each blast having a few tick which are 15 - 23 damage. Lava Wave ''"Summons three large chunks of lava" '' The user shoots out 3 block like lava chunks from their body shooting out towards the moser pointer, the move does around 25 - 28 damage in ticks for 2 ticks 1 second, 2 ticks max although it does tick quickly, this damage can increase with charging. This move is very good as its the only "range" move lava has and is able to keep enemies at a distant, it is also effective to use up close due to the shotgun like effect of the move. Notes: * Thank you to NoonKelso for providing the damage calculation for the moves + the descriptions and the picture for lava creation. Category:Orbs Category:Legendary